Angel With A Shotgun
by Mizuki Kamira-chan
Summary: Flippy se va a la guerra y durante el periodo de sufrimiento se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Flaky, así que decide mandarle una carta. Es triste el Oneshot, pero vale la pena leerlo...!
1. Chapter 1

Mis sinceras disculpas a todos, de verdad el archivo se me confundió y subí otro por error. Mis sinceras disculpas.

El archivo no lo puedo encontrar, estoy muy deprimida, puse todos mis sentimientos en él, así que dudo que lo peuda hacer tal cual era antes. Perdonen!

Trataré de hacer de nuevo la misma historia, pero no creo que me quede igual, pero algo es algo.

Hoy mismo la subré así que esperen por lo menos una hora o menos...

PERDONEN!


	2. Ahora disfruten!

**Perdonen por haber confundido los archivos. Resulta que el archivo con mi ONESHOT se perdió T.T... sinceramente creo que ha sido el mejor fic que he hecho y el mejor fic en el cual he puesto mis sentimientos...me disculpo de nuevo.**

**Puede ser que no me haya quedado igual, pero espero que lo disfruten igualmente.**

**Disclaimer: Tengo una obsesión con esta pareja.**

* * *

_15 de Julio de 2012_

_Querida Flaky:_

_Mañana me voy al campo de batalla...y he estado pensando en tí... La distancia me mata por dentro, no puedo estar separado de tu sonrisa. Todavía me acuerdo cuando me perseguías por la ciudad solo para estar con migo. Gracias a tí, estas horas en el cual estoy aquí en el campamento se me han hecho menos pesadas. Me quiero disculpar por adelantado, ya que cuando tu venías hacía mi, te decía cosas muy fuertes. Después venías de nuevo hacía mí, y te disculpabas con migo, siendo yo el que te hirió primero. En este tiempo en el cual no te he visto, me he dado cuenta del porqué me decías que yo era "especial" para tí, y me disculpo por haber sido tan estúpido. Perdoname Flaky. Creo que te he llegado a apreciar mucho, pero creo que es un poco tarde para darme cuenta, ¿No?._

_Hoy el general nos dijo una frase que me dejó pensando bsatante, " Dicen que antes de empezar una guerra tienes que estar seguro de por lo que luchas". Es chistoso, cualquer persona piensa que todos aquí pelean por su país, ¿cierto?, bueno, siendo sincero, yo peleo por tí. Por darte un lugar mejor en el cual vivir. Por tí soy capaz de pecar matando a otros para hacerte feliz._

_ Soy tu ángel con una escopeta. Puedo pecar por tí, puedo matar a otros, puedo ser muy déspota aveces, puedo dejar mi fé atrás, solo por tí. Tú eres el cordero y yo el lobo, pero quiero que sepas que durante este tiempo aquí, me he dado cuenta de que lo único que aprecio, es a tí Flaky._

_Si el amor es guerra, moriré con el corazón en el gatillo pensando en tí, en esa sonrisa resplandeciente, en esos ojos y esos labios que alguna vez me han dicho que soy especial para tí. Soy tu ángel con escopeta y combatiré hasta ganar la guerra, no me importa si el Cielo me destierra, solo quiero verte sonreir otra vez más._

_Todavía me acuerdo cuando fuimos al mall con tus amigos. Todos ellos me tenían miedo, excepto tú y Slpendid. Me acuerdo que sonreías todo el rato, aunque hace poco, me acabé dando cuenta de qué detrás de esa sonrisa de ese día, había una Flaky llena de dolor, ya que no querías que me fuera lejos. Ese día comimos helado, todavía recuerdo eso. Siempre te gustó el helado de mora, y ese día pediste un helado de mora con chispas de chocolate. Yo solo pedí un helado de piña. Luego de sentarnos, tú me manchaste la nariz con helado. En ese entonces te quería matar, pero Splendid sacó su camara y toume abrasaste y sonreiste. Luego de eso Splendid nos sacó una foto. Es chistoso como recuerdo todo eso, ¿Será que te has vuelto especial para mí? ¿O nunca me dí cuenta de eso?. Ahora mismo tengo la foto, cada vez que la miro, me dan ganas de irme de acá, ir a tu departamento y decirte cuánto te amo. Si fueras mi novia, no dejaría ningún día sola. Lamento mucho haberte causado tanto dolor, fuí un ciego._

_Tengo que darte las gracias también por tratar de ayudarme. Pusiste tu vida en peligro, yo casi te mato en muchas ocaciones, pero tu querías solo ayudar. TE hice daño... te hicimos daño y no me puedo perdonar eso ya que eres lo único que me queda, la última persona que me ama con todo su corazón._

_Hace 2 días el escuadrón B fué al campo de batalla. Eran 12 hombres. Salieron como niños y los 3 cadetes que volvieron, regresaron al campamento como unos hombres. Por esa razón quiero luchar. Quiero volverme un soldado por amor, un soldado por amor a tí. _

_Mañana iré al campo de batalla, quiero convertirme en un hombre, quiero ser un hombre para tí, un hombre al cual tus amigas no tengan miedo al saludar. Maté a tanta gente inocente... por eso mismo quiero ir a luchar. Quiero decirte que cada vez que te recuerdo, tengo ganas de llorar. Me gustaría que fueras mi novia, me gustaría que no me tubieras miedo, aunque sé que no es así, ya que me hace tiempo atrás me hubieras dejado solo. _

_Ese día cuando fuimos al mall, cuando me pediste que te fuera a dejar a tu casa, me preguntaste algo. Me preguntaste si era posible amar a dos personas a la vez. Yo como siempre no te presté la mínima atención y fuí muy frío con tigo. Ahora analizandolo, creo que te puedo responder correctamente. Sí, es posible amar a dos personas, ya que esas dos personas son Flippy y Fliqpy. Ambos formamos a una persona... aunque una parte de mí le cueste decir que te ama con todo su ser, yo sé que te amamos. _

_Tengo un favor que pedirte Flaky. Si muero mañana, no quiero que llores, quiero que sepas que te amo demaciado para perderte y no sé lo qué sería de mí si te perdiera. Soy tú angel, aunque más bien podría ser tu demonio. Aunque llores mucho si muero, todo el amor que me entregaste, se transformó en valentía, la cual me transformó en un soldado cruel y despiadado apto para esta guerra, apto para tratar de vivir._

_Te amo Flaky._

_Se despide tu ángel con una escopeta, Flippy._

_Pd: Flaky, Fliqpy te quería decir algo._

_Hola Flaky. Te quería decir que Flippy es un completo imbécil. Se demoró tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que te amabamos... Si alguna vez te hice daño, perdóname, aunque, la razón por la cual te hice esas cosas, es porque eres odiosamente irresistible. Si le cuentas a alguna persona que te he dicho esto, o si te has reído, cuando vuelva, prometo matarte. Es una promesa._

_Te ama Fliqpy._

* * *

Un año después.

* * *

Flaky estaba haciendo el almuerzo, cuando alguien toca la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Eres Flaky?-. Preguntó un joven.

-Sí-. Contestó Flaky.

-Soy un amigo de Flippy... un amigo del campamento-. Siguió hablando el chico. -¿Lo conoce?-.

-Si...-. Contestó tristemente Flaky. -¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-. Preguntó Flaky tratando de sonreir.

-Perdóneme-. Dijo el chico. -Soy Kaito, un gusto. Le vine a dejar una carta que encontramos en el campo de batalla-. Dijo Kaito sacándose de su chaqueta la carta. -Me he demorado un año en encontrarla señorita Flaky. Nosotros creémos que era de Flippy-. Continuó Kaito. -Tome-. Dijo pasándole la carta a Flaky.

La carta estaba envuelta en un plástico transparente. El papel de la carta estaba totalmente manchado y arrugado.

-Muchas gracias Kaito-. Le agradeció Flaky. -¿Quieres pasar?-.

-No, muchs gracias, creo que debería leer la carta a solas. Fué un gusto concerla-. Dijo Kaito despidiendose.

Flaky sabía que la carta era de Flippy, la letra en el sobre era suya. Ella sabía que su primer amor habpia fallecido en la guerra, pero nunca lo quizo aceptar. Lentamente abrió el sobre y sacó un papel. Este estaba escrito con manchas de agua...¿Lágrimas?.

Cuando Flaky terminó de leer la carta, le rodaron lágrimas por sus mejillas. Aunque ella no quería aceptar que Flippy había fallecido y se había convencido de que no tenía que llorar, ella no podía parar de hacerlo. Lentamente Flaky empezó a derrumbarse y calló de rodillas al piso.

-Flippy...¡PORQUE ME DEJASTE SOLA!-. Gritó Flaky.

Un rato después, Flaky seguía llorando, pero se dió cuenta de que había algo más en el sobre. Cuando sacó lo que estaba dentro, sus ojos se agrandaron y lloró descontroladamente. Lo que había adentro era la foto que ella le había dado a Flippy, la foto que Slpendid les sacó antes de que el se fuera a la guerra.

En el fondo de su corazón, Flaky estaba destruida totalmente, no paraba de pensar en Flippy. Tomó de nuevo la foto y se dió cuenta de que estaba manchada con sangre. La dió vuelta y había un mensaje. Después de leerlo, tomó un lápiz y escribió otra cosa debajo del mensaje que le dejó Flippy.

_No llores Flaky... Te amo._

_Trataré de no llorar, ya que sé que moriste por mí. Los amo._

* * *

Aquí está ! Ta dan! :D y me disculpo nuevamente por el error ejjeje.


End file.
